


Rayllum Week 2018 Collection

by argeedebbid



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argeedebbid/pseuds/argeedebbid
Summary: A collection of my Rayllum Week works back in 2018 from my tumblr!





	1. Rayllum Week 2018 Day 1: Culture

Callum looked up from his notebook, staring at Rayla in surprise.

“You want me to _train?_ ” He asked. Rayla nodded, a small grin growing on her face.

“Since you used the Primal Stone to save Azymondias, the only defense we have right now is me and Ava.” She said, looking to the left. Callum followed her gaze and saw Ezran. The younger prince was laughing as Azymondias licked his face happily. Rayla’s grin faded into a look of concern. “If something happens to either me or Ava, we need someone else to protect them.”

Callum understood perfectly. As much as his muscles ached from the memories of Sorren’s lessons, he knew that he had to be ready for anything; especially if it was to keep Ezran, Azymondias, Ellis and Bait safe.

Callum kept his notebook into his satchel and rested it next to the tree trunk he sat next to. He stood up, sighing.

“Okay,” he held out his hand. “I’m in. Let’s start.”

Rayla looked at his hand. She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“…What are you holding your hand out for?”

Callum laughed for a few seconds before he realized Rayla wasn’t joking.

“Uh, your sword? You’re going to teach me how to fight with it, right? Let’s do it!”

Now it was her turn to laugh. As she did, Callum frowned.

“First off,” Rayla said, once she had calmed down. “Loving the enthusiasm. But we’re doing hand-to-hand first.”

Callum uttered a small ‘oh’ and smiled sheepishly.

“So… what do I do, then?”

Rayla looked at Callum up and down. He grew slightly awkward from her silence and stare.

“Okay. Since our body types aren’t so different, I won’t have a problem teaching you what I was taught when I was with…” She trailed off, shaking her head. Callum noticed a slightly sad look on her face. “Anyways; first, stand straight.”

Callum obeyed, straightening his stance. Rayla walked closer and used her foot to push his legs apart and put his feet into position.

“When your legs are wide like this, you ground yourself. It’ll help you keep your balance so you don’t end up falling on your butt.” She said, a teasing tone in her voice. A small smile spread across his face as Callum rolled his eyes.

“Now, try and hit me! I want to see what basic knowledge of fighting you have.” Rayla said, changing into a defensive stance. Ezran, Bait, Ellis and Ava– having abandoned their game– sat nearby, watching the two with interest.

Callum pulled his right fist back and swung at Rayla. Of course, Rayla, having a few years of training over Callum, dodged effortlessly to the side. Her right hand grabbed his wrist and pulled it forward, while her left hand grabbed the back of his neck, pushing it in the same direction. Callum closed his eyes, waiting for the moment that his face would impact the cold, unforgiving ground.

The moment never came. Rayla’s left hand quickly moved from his neck to his right arm, so she was able to prevent him from falling onto the ground. He looked up at her, sighing in relief.

“…Thanks.”

“No problem, Callum.” Rayla smiled, pulling him to his feet. “Let’s try that again.”

——

This had continued for a few days on their journey to Xadia. The two had learned plenty; Callum learned more about how to defend himself and others with no weapon, and Rayla learned how to be more patient with Callum.

One night, Callum was awoken in the middle of his sleep. He turned to face the person who waked him, ready to whine them to death. That is, until he saw it was Rayla who had awoken him. He sat up, trying to wake himself up as much as possible.

“Rayla? What happened? Is everything okay?” He whispered, trying not to wake the others. Rayla bit her lip, looking to the ground. She seemed to be debating about something internally. Finally, she looked back at Callum.

“Follow me.”

———

After going a small distance from their camp, Rayla stopped them once they entered a small clearing.

“Uh, Rayla? Are you going to tell me what we’re doing alone in the forest in the middle of the night?” Callum chuckled nervously, fidgeting his hands.

Rayla turned to him, letting out a breath. She reached behind her, pulling out one of her swords. A small, ignorant part of Callum wanted to flinch in fear. But, Callum knew better. He trusted Rayla.

“…We’re going to train with your sword now?” He asked.

Rayla nodded, a small smile on her face. Callum felt excitement bloom in his chest as he reached out for the sword.

As he grabbed the hilt, he noticed Rayla quickly look away with a slight blush. He elected to ignore this for now.

“Let’s start, then. Keep your stance wide, keep your body lowered…”

And so the lesson began.

—–

After an hour of teaching the basics of swordfighting and how NOT to cut yourself by accident when keeping Rayla’s sword, the two started walking back to camp.

Callum, through his exhaustion, remembered how hesitant Rayla was to hand him her sword. Perhaps it wouldn’t be too rude to ask?

“Hey, uh, Rayla?” Callum cleared his throat. Rayla turned to him, an eyebrow raised. “Why did you look so nervous when you lent me your sword? I-If you don’t mind me asking…”

Rayla froze in her step, looking at anywhere but Callum. She sighed as she realized there was no easy way out of this.

“…Promise you won’t get creeped out or anything.” She said quietly. Callum nodded.

“Well, it’s… Moonshadow tradition to never let anyone touch your weapons. Not unless you trust them greatly…” A soft tint of red graced her cheeks as she crossed her arms shyly.

“Oh. Thanks for trusting me.” Callum smiled, scratching his head awkwardly.

The two stayed silent before sharing a short laugh. They continued their walk back to camp, both feeling closer than before.


	2. Rayllum Week 2018 Day 2: Growth

Rayla sat underneath a tree, watching the full moon glow brightly in the night sky. She let out a breath, calming herself. She felt the cold bite against her skin. In an attempt to warm herself, she wrapped her arms around herself. Despite the cold air, she felt relaxed.

“Couldn’t sleep either, huh?” A voice cut through the night.

Rayla quickly stood up and readied her sword, pointing it at the source of the voice. Callum gulped, raising his hands slightly in the air.

“Don’t… slice?” He said, chuckling nervously. Rayla rolled her eyes and kept her sword away. She sat back to her original position.

“I was just… thinking. About a lot of stuff.” She absentmindedly rubbed her left hand. Callum looked at it carefully.

Her hand looked LEAGUES better than how it did a day ago. He dreaded how it would’ve been if it hadn’t been for Azymondias.

“It’s weird, right?” Callum grunted as he sat next to Rayla at a respectable distance. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, as if telling him to continue. “How quickly our lives just… changed.”

“Thinking about the past now, after all we’ve been through… it feels trivial.” He started drawing random shapes in the dirt with a stick. “About a week ago, I was trying to stop Ezran from stealing jelly tarts with Bait. And now,” He punched Rayla’s shoulder softly. “I’m sitting next to a Moonshadow elf who tried to kill me and my brother, but became our friend instead. And then got her life saved by a baby dragon.”

The two laughed.

“I know exactly what you’re talking about. I’ve spent nearly my whole life training to kill humans in revenge for the dead Dragon Prince; but here I am now, taking the Dragon Prince back home with 3 humans at my side!”

Another laugh.

“I wish Ezran didn’t get caught into this, though.” Callum said, after a while. “He’s just a kid…”

“Yeah, a kid who’s saved us a few times before.”

“That’s not what I meant, Rayla. I mean,” Callum looked up at the moon, a sad look flowing through his eyes. Rayla followed his gaze. “He should be playing, learning! Instead, he’s always in danger…! He…”

“…Never got the chance to grow up?” Rayla finished his sentence. He nodded in response. “It’s not like he doesn’t play now, y'know. Plus, this adventure of ours is pretty educational, considering we’re basically making history.” She leaned against the trunk of the tree. “We all have to grow up sometime, Callum. If you ask me, this could be good for Ezran.”

“…Wish he didn’t have to grow up so soon.” Callum sighed as he leaned against the trunk as well. The two sat in silence in each other’s company, appreciating the mysterious beauty of the moon.

As the thoughts of growing up swirled around in their minds, their exhaustion finally made way. And so, the duo fell asleep beneath the tree, leaning against each other’s bodies.


	3. Rayllum Week 2018 Day 3: Magic

Rayla turned around to look at Callum. He was looking at the ground as he walked, shaking his head and mumbling. Was he going crazy? She decided to ignore him for now. She turned back and looked at Ezran tickling Azymondias.

——

After a few minutes of walking, Rayla turned to check on Callum again. Surprisingly, he was still mumbling to himself, this time writing in his notebook.

“Uh, Callum? What are you doing?” She said, slightly concerned.

He stopped mumbling and locked eyes with Rayla. A sheepish smile grew as he scratched the back of his head and kept his notebook.

“It’s nothing. I was just trying to remember if Claudia used any other spells I could use,” He shook his head. “No good.”

Rayla slowed her pace to match Callum’s. She racked her mind for any draconic words that might work for a spell, but… nothing.

“It’d be handy if I had any Earth spells. Considering, you know,” Callum kicked a rock as he walked. “We’re surrounded by it. I could throw huge, sharp rocks or something.”

Rayla chuckled. He had a point; Earth magic was probably the best choice for magic without a Primal Stone. Certainly easier to harness than the Ocean magic or Star magic.

“Tell you what, next town we go to, we should check a library or something.” She suggested, nudging him with her shoulder. “Maybe we could find a spellbook or a mage to teach you some stuff.”

Callum slapped his forehead, laughing.

“Of course! I should’ve thought of that!” He turned to Rayla, smiling widely. “Thanks, Rayla.”

A small, unidentified feeling bloomed somewhere in her chest from the sight of his smile. She ignored it.

“Anytime, Loud Mage.”


	4. Rayllum Week 2018 Day 4: Journey

Callum sighed as he sat down, crossing his legs and taking out his notebook. He looked at the view in front of him; the sun was setting behind the mountains, giving the sky a beautiful orange color. He smiled at the beauty of it all and began sketching. The calm atmosphere gave him the motivation to draw.

As he drew, the sound of laughter grabbed his attention. He turned around to his friends and brother. Azymondias was licking Bait, who looked very grumpy at the slimy affection he was receiving. Ezran, Ellis, and Rayla watched the two creatures in joyous laughter.

Callum smiled. These people… They were the ones Callum trusted most. Of course, he always trusted his brother. Ellis was a kind soul who would was willing to help them, even with the knowledge that they carried a Dragon with them. And Rayla…

Callum thought back to when they first met; how he ran for his life and she chased him down, swords drawn. But as he and Ezran fled, the three of them ended up discovering the Dragon Prince– Azymondias. That was the start of their journey.

_‘We’ve gone through so much since then,’_ He thought to himself. The things they learned, the things they did, the horrors they saw, the near-death experiences. And yet, here they were, laughing happily.

Callum’s smile grew. He turned away from his friends and continued to draw. After a few minutes of drawing, he felt someone tap his shoulder.

He turned and locked gazes with Rayla, who smiled at him.

“If you don’t hurry, Bait’s going to eat all of the food.” She pointed a thumb over her shoulder. Callum leaned and saw Bait walking closer to the pot of food that Rayla had prepared. He chuckled at the sight as he stood up.

Rayla turned around and started to walk back, but Callum grabbed her arm before she could go. She turned to him, surprised.

“What?” She said, wondering why he had stopped her.

“Rayla, I just wanted to say…” He chuckled softly, “Thanks. For sticking with me– _us,_ for all this time.” Rayla smiled, rolling her eyes.

“I should be the one telling you that.” She giggled. The two shared a small moment of silence as they smiled at each other.

“Guys, the food’s getting cold!” Ezran shouted from afar, breaking the two out of their silence. After a laugh, they started walking towards their friends.

As they walked back, Callum took one last look at his notebook. A soft blush graced his face as he realized what he had drew. He quickly kept it in his satchel, clearing his throat.

He had drawn Rayla.


	5. Rayllum Week 2018 Day 5: Azymondias

Callum felt a soft breeze blow against his gace. Quickly, he tried to cast the spell he had learned so long ago.

_“Aspiro!”_ He chanted. He inhaled deeply, and then…

…Nothing.

The prince sighed and looked sadly at the ground. What he would do to be ale to cast magic again…

—-

Rayla noticed Callum kick a rock in frustration, immediately cradling his foot in pain after doing so. She frowned.

What could she do to cheer him up? A joke, maybe? No, all her jokes were funnier to Moonshadow elves. Maybe she could…

An idea popped into her mind. To be more accurate, the idea rubbed against her leg. She looked down with a grin at Azymondias, who stared back at her with big, wonder-filled eyes.

“Hey, little one. Want to cheer up a mopey prince?”

——

Callum wanted to kick the rock again, but his aching toes changed his mind. He needed to be more mature about this. Maybe he could sit and curse at the world instead.

“Hey, Callum?” Rayla said, breaking him out of his thoughts. He turned around and saw Rayla carrying Azymondias in her arms, like a mother would hold a baby. The sight made his mood lighten slightly.

“What can I help you two with?”

“Ezran said that you… should play with Zym more. It’ll be better if he remembers all of our faces,” Rayla smiled. She patted herself on the back mentally for coming up with such an excuse on-the-spot.

Callum nodded in understanding. He sat cross-legged on the ground and patted it, gesturing for Rayla to sit.

She sat down next to him, placing Azymondias in front of Callum. The baby dragon climbed up on top of his legs, sniffing curiously. After a few seconds, Zym curled up comfortably on Callum’s lap.

He laughed as he pet the dragon’s head gently. Rayla began to grow a smile as she watched them.

“You know, Callum,” She chuckled, “If you hadn’t given up the Primal Stone, Zym wouldn’t be here now.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “You saved his life.”

“…Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” He continued to pet Zym’s head. Rayla could already tell that he was starting to feel better. He looked slightly less… burdened and miserable.

That was enough for Rayla.


	6. Rayllum Week 2018 Day 6: Future

_Years had passed since the fated day– the day that Ezran, Callum, and Rayla found the Dragon Prince and began journeying to Xadia to return it. They were sucessful in their mission. But not without a few tests of their will, of course._

_One of these tests was the day Rayla finally admitted of the death of King Harrow to Callum and Ezran. The group was nearly torn apart because of that lie, mostly from Callum. He was heartbroken by what he saw as a betrayal from a person he thought he trusted._

_It wasn’t easy to repair things. After weeks of Rayla and Callum not talking to each other, Ezran had had enough. He could see Rayla look at Callum when his back was turned, and see Callum do the same thing._

_Ezran was to thank for the team staying together. He convinced Callum that Rayla wasn’t to blame for their father’s death._

_Hesitantly, Callum began to try and trust Rayla again. It was only when they were suddenly attacked by bandits that his trust fully regrew._

_Rayla had seen the arrow flying straight towards Callum. She jumped in front of him, the arrow hitting her straight in the shoulder. After they had scared the bandits away with a few magic spells from Callum, he carried the unconscious Rayla into town. Even with his own wounds, as well as his exhaustion, he didn’t give up on her._

_When she had been treated by the nearest town’s doctor and finally awoke, Callum apologized profusely. Tears running down his face, he begged for her to forgive him for putting her so close to death. Rayla only smiled and said “I forgive you.”_

_Callum then embraced her, being sure to avoid her wounded area. They were both happy._

———

Callum chuckled as his son, Harrow Jr., looked up at him in wonder.

“After that, I started to fall in love with your mother. I used to make her blush with fancy words all the time–”

“Uh, you did not! Trust me, your father could barely walk beside me without turning red!” Rayla interrupted, tucking their youngest daughter into bed. Callum frowned at his wife, with Rayla sticking her tongue out teasingly.

“Well, it’s getting late. With enough rest, maybe you’ll both grow up to be as strong as your mother.” He said, kissing his children’s foreheads.

“Goodnight mom, goodnight dad…” Harrow Jr. yawned, his eyes already closing. Rayla smiled and kissed their foreheads as well.

“Goodnight.”


	7. Rayllum Week 2018 Day 7: Ezran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With bonus Ellis!

_“You’ve noticed it, right?”_ Ezran whispered to Ellis. She looked over to him, arching an eyebrow. Ava looked over as well, ears perked up.

_“Noticed what?”_ She replied and looked around them. Ezran nodded his head towards Rayla and his brother, Callum. The two were laughing, probably from some lame joke his brother made. Ellis mumbled a small ‘oh’ as a grin grew on her face.

The two were already thinking the same thing; they were going to try and get them together.

—–

Ezran walked up next to Rayla, carrying Zym in his arms. She looked down at the two of them, smiling kindly.

“Yes, Ez?”

Ezran gestured for her to come closer. Despite her confusion, she leaned in closer.

“I heard Callum say that he likes your ears. He thinks they’re super cute.” He whispered. Rayla immediately pulled back, putting her hands over her ears which were turning a bright shade of red.

“W-What? He didn’t say that, did he…?” She looked over at Callum, who waved at her. She quickly turned away, her blush intensifying.

“Rayla, are you okay?” Ezran asked.

“I’m fine, Ez! I just need to… Hey! _What’s that over there!_ ” She said as she quickened her pace.

Ezran continued to pet Zym, a grin on his face. Mission accomplished.

—–

When they stopped to rest, Ellis took the opportunity to approach Callum.

“Heya, Callum!” She said, sitting next to him.

“Hey, Ellis. You need something?” He said, not looking up from his sketchbook.

“Well… Rayla said something about you to me.” She started, figuratively dangling bait in front of him. Callum stopped drawing and looked up quickly.

“She did? What’d she say?” He said, excitement in his voice. Immediately after the words left his mouth, he realized how lame that must have looked. He cleared his throat, trying to act nonchalant. “N-Not that I care what Rayla would think about me. Just curious.”

Ellis grinned.

“Well, you have to promise not to tell her that I told you…”

“I promise.” He quickly replied.

“She said that she thinks you’re _super_ good at magic and she also likes your hair.” Ellis whispered. A wide smile spread across Callum’s flushed face. He turned away, scratching the back of his head. She heard him mumble something along the lines of _'She likes my hair…!’_

Ellis, satisfied with her work, left Callum to his thoughts.

—–

Ezran and Ellis met up again once they started to move. They walked behind Callum and Rayla, making sure to be out of earshot.

_“Did you do it?”_ She whispered. Ezran nodded. The two looked over at their hopefully soon-to-be couple.

Rayla seemed to be walking closer to Callum, still flushed red. Ellis noticed that she had set her hair to show more of her ears. Callum was quickly switching his gaze from Rayla to anywhere, his face equally red.

Ezran and Ellis shared a high five, both proud of their work.


	8. Rayllum Week 2018 Day 8: Soulmates

Callum looked around. The marketplace was crowded, there seemed to be no room for him to even walk. Despite that fact, he pushed his way through. Got to eat to live, after all. As he tried squeezing his way past the crowd, his eye was caught on a navy blue tent.

It seemed enchanting with its beautiful gold designs that went well with the blue color. What could one little detour hurt?

As Callum stepped inside, he saw a beautiful woman sat behind a round table with a white cloth over it. A glass orb sat atop it, glowing an icy blue. She looked up at Callum, a welcoming smile on her face.

“Welcome, Callum.” The woman said. He reeled back slightly in surprise and caution. “No need to be frightened. Have you come for your fortune to be read?”

“Uh, not really. I was just… browsing. I should go!” He chuckled, silently hoping she bought his excuse. As he turned to leave, the woman spoke again.

“Are you sure? What if I told you who your soulmate was?” She offered. Callum stopped and he turned his head slightly.

“My… soulmate?” He mumbled. That certainly was interesting, but he needed to buy food for the group. But what if it was Rayla…? He shook his head. “I really need to go…”

“Fine. Take this, then.” The woman stood up, walking up slowly to Callum. She towered slightly over him, leaning in with her palm open. In her palm was a white ring with a rose quartz stone. “Wear this and you will be connected to your soulmate.”

“I don’t have any money.” He gulped. He was tempted to grab it, most likely from the enchantment the ring carried… or he really wanted to know his soulmate.

“It’s for free.”

Callum bit his lip. Was it worth the risk?

His hand answered the question for him, grabbing the ring.

He thanked the woman and left. As he exited the tent, he looked back.

The tent was gone.

——-

After Callum had collected the supplies that was needed, he returned to the group, who was waiting patiently for him a small distance away from the entrance of the town.

As they walked towards their next destination, Callum took out the ring from his pocket. He twirled it between his fingers. Would it actually work?

Well, if it got stuck, Azymondias could probably bite it off.

Callum slid the ring on. A dizziness washed over him, causing him to fall onto his knees. Rayla and Ezran were quickly at his side.

“Callum? What’s wrong?” Ezran asked. Rayla took a quick look at Callum’s body, checking for any injuries. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the ring.

‘Where’d he get that ring?’ Callum heard her say. He sighed, accepting that his secret was out.

“I got it from some woman at the marketplace.” He admitted, looking away from Rayla shyly. She looked at him with a shocked expression, her mouth wide open.

“How did you hear me?” She gasped. Callum furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Because you… said it?” He chuckled nervously. “You heard her, right, Ez?” Ezran shook his head.

“I was just thinking it. I never said it out loud!” Rayla said. She grabbed Callum’s shoulder, a serious look on her face.

“Callum, what did the woman say the ring would do?”

He gulped, realizing why he had heard Rayla. There was no easy way to say this.

“She said, uh,” He cleared his throat. “T-That the ring would connect me to my… soulmate.”

Everyone went silent, realizing why Callum had heard Rayla’s thoughts.

“So we’re…” She fell to the ground in a sitting position. A light blush grew in her cheeks.

'Soulmates.’ They thought in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all of my Rayllum Week 2018 works. Thanks for reading!


End file.
